My green eyed love
by TheBlondeWithCurlyHair
Summary: Song-fic. Bella évoque ses sentiments et ses souvenirs avec Edward. Comment sa vie à changé grâce à cet homme.


**My green eyed love. Os**

**Salut à tous ! **

**Merci de lire mon nouvel Os, j'espère qu'il vous plairât...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et la chanson est de Mayer Hawthorne.**

**Encore merci à SweetyMarie pour son aide et ses conseils.**

Ça fait une semaine qu'Edward n'est pas venue. Une semaine de souffrance, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide sans lui, il me manque. Son odeur me manque. Ses bras me manquent. Une semaine sans le voir c'est comme un siècle dans le noir. Je dors, je mange, je travaille. Rien d'autre et encore, je ne mange que par obligation...  
Tout est plus simple quand il est là ! Quand je regarde dans ses yeux émeraude je vois tout ce qui s'ouvre à nous, je vois ce qu'on pourrait être un jour. Quand il me susurre à l'oreille que je suis tout pour lui, qu'il veut faire sa vie avec moi, qu'il veut que je sois la mère de ses enfants, alors j'oublie le manque dans ses bras.

_**My love, my green eyed love  
We'll watch the clouds from above  
C'mon, lift me up**_

_****_Grâce à toi, je suis sur un nuage, je m'envole jusqu'aux étoiles, tu m'envoies au septième ciel par ta simple présence. Lorsque ta peau est nue contre la mienne, que nous ne faisons qu'un, je me sens entière. Tu me rends entière. Avant de te rencontrer je n'étais que la Bella timide et fragile qui n'avait aucune confiance en elle aux yeux de tous, mais maintenant je suis plus forte, tu me rend forte, tu me rend belle, tu as beau dire ce que tu veux mais je sais que tout ça et entièrement dû à toi.

**___My love, my velvet rope__  
__Take me away from it all__  
__When I feel I can't cope__  
__They say, they say, they say__  
__You're no good for me__  
__But I know, I know, I know that's a lie__  
__And sometimes, oh sometimes__  
__I just don't know anymore__  
__But I never wanna say goodbye_**

_****_Tu sais, mon cœur, ils m'ont encore parlé de nous ce soir. Ils m'ont encore dit que notre relation est malsaine, que tu es malsain pour moi, que je ne devrais pas supporter cette relation, que nous n'avions pas à nous engager dans cette complexe relation. Les paroles de Jake, Seth et Leah résonnent encore dans ma tête.

__« _ Mais Bells réagis un peu ! C'est mal ! Tu te rend comptesque tu deviens ce que tu as toujours détesté .! Il n'est jamais là Bella ! Il vient tirer son coup, il reste quelques jours avec toi et disparaît de nouveau ! Oui tu l'aimesmais merde ! Tu n'as pasà tout accepter sous prétexte que tu gardesson machin au chaud !»

__Leah ne jure jamais, n'as jamais été vulgaire. Et tu sais, ça m'a blessé qu'elleparle comme ça du bébé, de notre bébé. Ce machin c'est notre petit garçon, mon mini - Edward. Je l'aime déjà tellement mon cœur. Il sera parfait vu qu'il est de toi, j'espère qu'il ne me ressemblera pas, je ne veux pas gâcher cette beauté qui t'est propre. Je sais que ça t'énerve que je pense ça mais tu n'arriveraspas à me rentrer dans la tête que je suis « jolie » ou « belle » et encore moins « magnifique ».

_**My love, my green eyed love  
You know when push comes to shove  
I need you, you're in my blood  
**_

.

Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui, soit vingt-quatre mois, cent quatre semaines, sept cents trente jours, dix-sept mille cinq cent vingt heures et soixante trois millions soixante-douze mille secondes. Tu devrais être avec moi, avec nous. On devrait être autour du repas que j'ai fait toute l'après-midi, tu aurais dû voir que même enceinte je sais rester coquette et que je peux toujours essayer de ressembler à quelque chose pour toi. Mais tu dois être dans ses bras à elle. Tu dois couver tes enfants du regard comme tu le fais sur mon ventre, quand tu es là. À elle aussi tu lui chuchotes que tu l'aimes ?Qu'elle sera toujours tout pour toi ? Qu'il n'y aura plus jamais d'autres femmes ? Je n'aurais jamais ces réponses parce que je ne te poserai jamais ces questions, j'ai trop peur de te perdre. Tellement peur que tu réalises que tu es mieux avec elle, avec votre famille, que je n'étais qu'une passade. Je sais que si c'était le cas, tu ne nous laisserais jamais tomber lui et moi

_**My love, unlawfully wed**__**  
**__**Take me outside of it all**__**  
**__**When I'm stuck in my head**__**  
**_

Tu m'as trahis, mentit, détruite. Et bon sang je t'en ai voulu, mais pas assez longtemps. J'aurais dû te poser un ultimatum quand je l'ai su. Tu devais choisir, tu dois choisir, avant qu'il soit trop tard... Mais mon amour pour toi a su passer outre tout ça et il le fera toujours. Je t'aime même si ça me bouffe. Je t'aime à en crever. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime plus que toutes mes valeurs. Je t'aime plus que mes croyances. Je t'aime plus que ma famille. Je t'aime plus que mes amis. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

_**And they say, they say, they say  
You're no good for me  
But I know, I know that's a lie  
And sometimes, oh sometimes  
I just don't know anymore  
But I never wanna say goodbye  
**_

Je dois avouer que sur ce coup-là j'ai été trop abrutie par mon amour pour toi pour y voir clair. J'aurais dû me douter que tes disparitions aux alentours de seize heures n'étaient pas pour le bureau comme tu le disais si bien. Le refus d'aller chez toi soit disant que tu préférais mon appartement, que chez toi c'était toujours le bazar... etc. je n'ai pas insisté. Tes coups de téléphone à vingt et une heures n'étaient vraiment pas pour ta secrétaire, sérieusement, qui appelle sa secrétaire à cette heure-là à moins de coucher avec ? Personne ! Il y a aussi eu tes disparitions pendant une semaine durant les périodes de vacances scolaire... Jusqu'à ce jour fatal je me posais pas plus de questions que ça, ou en tout cas j'attendais que tu t'ouvres à moi, que tu aies confiance en moi.  
Mais ce jour-là, je voulais te voir, t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte, j'étais complètement perdue. Ça avait été pire quand j'avais trouvé ton alliance dans le cendrier de ta voiture, le regard apeuré que tu m'as lancé, tes mains qui se sont serrées autour du volant, j'avais compris. J'étais l'autre femme, la garce briseuse de ménage, celle qui t'arrachait à ta vie de famille. Je t'avais demandé de t'arrêter dans un café, je ne voulais pas m'énerver, même si à l'intérieur tu venais de me briser en millions de morceaux.  
On s'était assis et tu m'avais tout expliqué. Ton mariage avec Tanya à votre majorité, celle qui était ta meilleure amie, juste parce qu'elle était tombée enceinte, de Kate, suite à une nuit que vous aviez passée ensemble. Tu m'avais exposé tes sentiments, l'amitié qui vous unissez, la tendresse que tu éprouvais pour elle au point d'accepter de lui faire un deuxième enfant après tout comme tu me la dis, c'était ta femme, la naissance des jumeaux Jane et Alec, le début de vos disputes, sa fuite chez ses parents en emmenant les enfants, votre réconciliation, votre déménagement, ici, à Seattle. Et enfin notre rencontre, la façon tu es tombé amoureux de moi, simple libraire de vingt deux ans, le fait que tu ne voulais pas me parler de ta situation de peur que je te quitte, cette culpabilité qui te rongeait à chaque nouveau mensonge. J'avais gardé le silence pendant toutestes explications, j'étais... littéralement sur le cul, si je peux dire. « L'homme que j'aime est marié et papa de trois enfants, et le pire c'est que je suis enceinte de lui » c'est ce qui passait en boucle dans ma tête. Tu m'avais attrapé la main et supplié de dire quelque chose parce que mon silence était pire que tout. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est sangloter. Tu avais séché mes larmes en me chuchotant des « je t'aime » et des « pardonne-moi mon ange ». Au milieu de mes sanglots je t'avais avoué que j'étais enceinte et tu m'avais pris dans tes bras Je n'oublierais jamais la joie qui s'était inscrite sur ton visage. J'ai décidé de te pardonner, pour le bébé mais surtout pour moi.

_**My beautiful green eyed love  
I'm always dreaming of  
My beautiful green eyed love  
**_

La semaine d'après nous avions rendez-vous pour la première échographie, tu avais réussi à te libérer de Tanya qui posait de plus en plus de questions. Quand on a entendu les battements de son petit cœur, tu m'avais serré la main, fort.  
« C'est notre bébé, mon ange, un peu de toi, un peu de moi, un mélange parfait, si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella » Tu avais raison, comme d'habitude, ce bébé serait parfait, je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes.  
En rentrant à l'appartement tu t'étais assis sur la table basse en face de moi, tu m'avais pris les mains et fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour, tu m'avais promis le futur dont je rêvais, je t'ai cru, je te crois toujours. Nous avions passé une de nos plus belles nuits mais le lendemain matin tu avais déjà de nouveau disparu. Tu m'avais dis que tu devais quitter Tanya en douceur, pour elle mais surtout pour vos enfants, j'ai attendus, j'ai attendu sept mois et j'attends encore... Je n'aurais jamais le courage de te quitter mais s'il-te-plaît décide toi enfin.

_**And they say, they say, they say  
You're no good for me  
But I know, I know, I know that's a lie  
And sometimes, oh sometimes  
I just don't know anymore  
But I never wanna say goodbye **_

Tes bras autour de moi me sortent de mes pensées, ton odeur se repend très vite et j'en frisonne. Tu passes__ta main sur mon ventre rebondi.

_****_« _ Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur ! Coucou bébé c'est papa. Vous m'avez manqué mes amours ! le bébé exprima sa joie en donnant des coups sous la main de son père.**_  
_**_ Tu es enfin là ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Une semaine sans nouvelles._**  
**__ J'avais quelques choses à faire et à récupérer, dont tes cadeaux.**_  
_**_ Mes cadeaux ? »

_****_Il me tend__tout un paquet de document et insiste pour que je les lisent « DIVORCE » apparaît__en gros au-dessus__de la première feuille, très vite mes yeux descendent__vers les deux signatures. Celle d'Edward Anthony Cullen. Celle de Tanya Carmen Denali. L'autre paquet de feuilles contient les papiers de vente de leur maison, les modalités de visite et de pension alimentaire... Il est libre. Libre._**  
**_Les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Mes amis et ma famille peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je l'aime, et il est absolument parfait pour moi. Rien ne me fera jamais regretter ma décision, je ne l'ai pas quitté, j'ai attendu, ça a été dur__mais maintenant qu'il est tout à moi, tout à nous je ne laisserais jamais personne me l'enlever.****


End file.
